


Океан и Маяк

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, post-ep11
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Сцена в номере сразу после окончания 11-й серии. События 12-й учтены.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось после просмотра 11-й, когда только умерший скайп и замерзший на жутком морозе телефон спас мою ненаглядную бету от тонны спойлеров и преждевременной глухоты, а сама я очнулась в 3 ночи, допечатывающей фик в заметки на телефоне.  
> Даёшь второй сезон!!1  
> П.С. Размеры номера пострадали в угоду авторской задумке.

Когда Юри сжимает пальцы в кулаки ещё крепче, по спине Виктора начинают бежать мурашки - а что, если?..  
Когда Юри держит паузу, в голове Виктора одновременно возникают и исчезают миллион мыслей и догадок.  
А затем Юри тихим, но твердым голосом произносит фразу, которую Виктор последние восемь месяцев слышит в каждом своем кошмаре.  
И впадает в ступор.  
Тишину в комнате можно резать ножом. Ножа у Никифорова нет, а Кацуки молчит и прячет глаза. Похоже, он не станет объяснять, что именно он имел в виду или что-то добавлять к уже озвученной фразе, лишь тихонечко сопит - наверняка пытается считать вдохи-выдохи и не расплакаться.  
(Господи, Никифоров, как можно было настолько разжижить свои мозги? При такой постановке вопроса не нужны никакие объяснения.)  
В голове Виктора все ещё пусто-переполнено, он не знает, с чего начать (и почему голос подсознания говорит с ним интонациями Юры Плисецкого), а потому поднимается и начинает заполнять тишину номера звуком своих шагов.  
От окна до кровати, где сидит Юри, их ровно семь, хоть и немного по дуге. Семь медленных, но четких шагов.

_Расставание? Какое расставание?_  
Почему?  
Брось, Юри, ты испугался соперников? Ты отлично исполнил короткую, все впереди!  
Почему, Юри?  
Юрио, конечно, хорош, побил мой рекорд, но это ещё не значит, что он победил!  
Зачем тогда было это всё? Всё то время, проведённое вместе?  
Нервничать перед финалом Гран-При - это нормально. Посмотри на Джей-Джея!  
Кольцо я тебе не верну. Ни за что. Нет.  
Ты столько тренировался, ты достоин кататься на этом льду.  
Потому что ты не уйдёшь от меня.  
Я не разрешаю тебе нервничать, пойдём, надо отвлечься.  
Я не позволю тебе закрыться в раковине, из которой ты с таким трудом начал вылезать.  
Не позволю упасть.  
Не отпущу. 

Семь тяжёлых, чеканных шагов - четырнадцать секунд.  
Виктор подходит близко-близко, берет сжатые в кулаки руки Юри и сжимает в своих ладонях, но тут же отпускает их, обхватывает японца за щеки и заставляет поднять голову.  
⁃ Мой.  
Четко. Громко. И из-за волнения – на русском.  
И смотреть глаза в глаза. Вкрадчиво, не моргая.  
Юри не отводит взгляд - но там нет ни игривых искорок, так полюбившихся Виктору, ни ровного тепла, согревающего семью и друзей, ни пожара страсти, как во время исполнения "Эроса". Во взгляде Юри лишь отсвет дотлевающих угольков и пепел.  
Да черта с два, думает Виктор, и мысли в голове сразу перестают творить ерунду.  
Никифоров склоняется ниже.  
⁃ Слышал? Ты - мой.  
Первый поцелуй выходит односторонним и практически невинным. Юри не отвечает, ошарашенно замирая.  
⁃ Выкинь все из головы. Ты – мой, - переходит на японский Виктор.  
Второй поцелуй все ещё безответный, но Никифоров скользит языком по чужим губам, усиливая нажим, и Юри приоткрывает рот. Виктор, напоследок проведя кончиком языка по кромке зубов, чуть отстраняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
⁃ Я. Тебя. Не отпущу.  
Только глаза в глаза, серьёзно, проникновенно, вкладывая всё в три слова.  
Юри вздрагивает, несколько раз озадаченно моргает. В глазах Виктора - сейчас сине-стальных, как океан перед штормом, - самая что ни на есть морская пучина. Красивейшая и безжалостная бездна, куда так хочется упасть и остаться там навсегда.  
Юри робко поднимает руку и касается ладони Виктора. Русский чувствует металл кольца, но не позволяет себе отвлечься и разорвать контакт взглядов. Наконец, Кацуки поднимает и вторую руку - и невесомо оглаживает костяшки, прежде чем положить поверх и легонько сжать ладонь Виктора.  
⁃ Виктор.  
Юри выдыхает его имя, и тот слышит в нем все - и принятие, и признание, и разрешение.  
В карих глазах Юри медленно разгорается костёр, такой, у которого сидят на привале усталые путники, - дающий надежду, свет, тепло.  
Вода встречается с огнём - и покоряется ему.  
Третий поцелуй получается глубоким, жадным. Виктор ставит колено на постель, заставляя Юри завалиться назад и помочь себе сохранить равновесие одной рукой. Второй рукой Кацуки стягивает с шеи Никифорова полотенце и зарывается пальцами в ещё влажные волосы. Мимолётное ощущение холода сменяется дрожью, когда Юри опускается спиной на кровать и кладёт руку Виктору на плечо, сильнее сжимая пальцы, стоит только русскому перейти поцелуями на шею.  
Эмоции бьют через край, в горле стоит комок, Виктор стискивает Юри в объятиях ещё сильнее, осыпает шею, скулы и ключицы японца поцелуями, тычется носом куда-то за ухо и лихорадочно шепчет, мешая в своих признаниях все языки, перескакивая с английского на русский и с русского на японский:  
⁃ Мой. Только мой. Не отдам, не отдам, не пущу.  
Мешанина слов и диалектов вливается в уши Юри медовой патокой, заставляя поверить в происходящее. Он сильнее выгибается на постели, подставляясь под страсть этого сумасшедшего русского - она у него безудержная, от неё не убежать и не скрыться. Да и не хочется - это же Виктор. Кумир и далёкая звезда, ставший чем-то реальным и очень-очень близким.  
Родным - со всеми его дурацкими привычками, загадочной русской душой и поведением.  
Любимым.  
Короткий стон, в котором угадывается имя Никифорова, срывается с губ Юри, и Виктор замирает, на несколько мгновений отрываясь от парня. Тот загнано дышит, а на щеках горит румянец смущения, заметный даже в полумраке их номера.  
В голове возникает картинка-воспоминание из горячего источника Ю-топии, и мозг опять перемыкает. Виктор расстёгивает молнию на олимпийке Кацуки до конца и тянет её с плеч. Юри замирает, неверяще распахивая глаза, которые из-за очков кажутся ещё больше. Виктор видит в глазах Юри разгорающееся пламя - и окончательно проваливается, теряется - в Юри, в ощущениях, в чувствах - и своих, и чужих - таких ярких и понятных сейчас.  
Он снимает с японца очки, окончательно стягивает с плеч куртку и футболку. Следом на пол летит собственный халат. От мягкой кожи невозможно оторваться, от громкого дыхания и звучных полувыдохов-полустонов возбуждение только нарастает. На груди у Кацуки, чуть ниже ключиц, цветут и горят огнём метки, а Виктор еле заставляет себя оторваться от сосков и тянется к резинке спортивных штанов Юри, оглаживая сквозь ткань полувставший член.  
Завтра - их "День Икс". Завтра Юри катает произвольную программу. Потом ещё будут показательные выступления, но - потом. Сначала - доказать всему миру, друг другу и самим себе - что всё было не зря.  
Поэтому - сегодня - сейчас - ничего лишнего, решает Виктор, с неохотой выпуская член Юри изо рта, поднимается выше, находит чужие губы своими губами и накрывает ладонью оба члена, сразу беря быстрый ритм, не затягивая ласки.  
Позже, когда разомлевший после оргазма Юри практически мгновенно засыпает на его плече, Виктор, стараясь не потревожить спящего, пытается аккуратно устроиться поудобнее на узкой гостиничной кровати. Одноместный предмет интерьера явно не предназначен для двух взрослых мужчин-спортсменов, пусть те в меру тонки и изящны, поскольку фигуристы, но всё же у него получается.  
С такой приятной тяжестью на плече абсолютно не хочется двигаться, а глаза слипаются сами собой. Поэтому, когда оставленный на широком подоконнике телефон загорается экраном о входящем вызове, Виктор игнорирует звонок, мимолётно хвалит самого себя за то, что успел перевести смартфон в вибро-режим, поправляет одеяло на Юри - не дай Бог замёрзнет, - зевая чуть до щелчка в челюстях, и приятно-легко проваливается в сон.

***

Когда на следующий день Кацуки Юри бьет его мировой рекорд в произвольной программе и завоевывает серебро в финале Гран-При, Виктор снова впадает в ступор.  
Правда, сегодняшний ступор не чета вчерашнему - он светлый, радостный и приятный до одури.  
К концу награждения Виктор отходит от нахлынувших эмоций и в шутку отказывается целовать Юри из-за серебра, но тот удивляет его снова.  
Юри падает перед ним на колени и просит остаться с ним ещё на один сезон. Виктор смотрит на пламя в его глазах и внезапно понимает: если он сам - бескрайний океан, то Юри - огонь на маяке, свет путеводных звёзд.  
Маяк нужен, чтобы не затеряться, он веками стоит на одном и том же месте и указывает дорогу домой. Звезды светят всегда и помогают ориентироваться в бескрайних просторах океана.  
Когда Виктор стал пятикратным чемпионом, он словно потерялся в своём океане. А теперь - нашёл свой путь.  
Виктор говорит:  
⁃ Да.  
И вновь едва сдерживает эмоции, когда уже в раздевалке Юри показывает ему заказанный украдкой костюм и предлагает идею своего показательного выступления. Виктор сам не понимает, что замечает в лице японца, но предлагает выступить совместно.  
И оказывается награждён красивейшей улыбкой Юри.  
Ну и жарким и головокружительным поцелуем, конечно.  
Хорошо, большим количеством жарких и головокружительных поцелуев.

***

Им даже толком не нужна тренировка для переделки последней произвольной программы Виктора - они выходят на лёд, и тот сам подсказывает им движения. У Виктора чуть больше опыта, а Юри легко соглашается на поддержку. Им хватает получаса обсуждений, пары просмотра видео незнакомых элементов и несколько прокатов. Рука в руке, шаг в шаг, лезвие к лезвию - они выполняют все так по-своему, но так одинаково, что трибуны, восторженно вскричавшие, когда к катающемуся под светом одного из прожекторов Юри из темноты выехал Виктор, кажется, вдруг начали боятся лишний раз вздохнуть.  
Они не катают программу. Они рассказывают свою историю, в первую очередь - друг другу. Они раскрывают свои чувства и снова – друг другу. Они видят и слышат, они чувствуют только лёд, музыку… Нет – только друг друга.  
Впереди ещё длинный путь, но теперь они не потеряют друг друга - не теперь, когда в океане хорошая погода и попутный ветер.  
Но даже если лёгкий и приятный бриз превратится в многобальный шторм, а тяжелые тучи закроют небо, сигнальный огонь маяка поможет найти путь. Буря пройдёт, и волны вновь будут мирно ласкать скалы, где стоит маяк - ведь непогода не бывает вечной.

~ end ~


End file.
